


Wow.

by Hope



Category: Skins, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-19
Updated: 2008-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie from Skins wanders into the Hub on a school trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by lj user=karenhealey

Jack always likes to make a dramatic entrance when he's been off swanning around on his own, as if he needs to make up for being out of their company for even the smallest amount of time.

None of them are inclined to indulge this rather obvious urge, so no one even looks up from their work as the invisible lift starts its slow descent from the Plass.

"Oh wow," says a voice that is most certainly _not_ Jack's (unless he's had another unfortunate accident with the transmogrifier that came through the Rift from Delta-405Q9).

Gwen's head jerks up. There's a girl, still standing on the paving stone, slight and blonde and clearly awed.

Not awed enough to stay where she is though; she wobbles off the paving stone and totters forward in ridiculously high--and also, Gwen has to admit, ridiculously _pretty_\--heels.

"Um," Gwen says, wondering if she should get out her firearm; at first glance their invader _appears_ quite harmless, but... appearances can be deceiving, especially when she shouldn't even be able to _see_ the lift, let alone use it.

Owen's taken the decision out of her hands, though; he's approaching the girl with cautious steps, gun held out before him and pointing towards the diminuitive figure. "Stop right there."

The girl finally focuses on something, the gun in Owen's hand and then his face. Her expression doesn't really change; Gwen rethinks her original assessment that the girl was awed, now that she's closer she actually looks more stoned than anything else.

"Oh," the girl says. "Right, a gun. That's..." She teeters a little, then one knee bends a little as the other locks, throwing her body into a thoughtful, childishly coy tilt. "Wow."

"What is she?" Owen asks, eyes flicking over the mish-mash of the girl's brightly coloured garb; it hangs off her like she's just been for a swim in an Oxfam shop.

"She's a _teenager_, Owen--" Gwen begins in exasperation, taking in the slow, wide blinking of the girl's mildly curious, mildly apathetic stare.

"Human," Tosh reports from behind them, interrupting without reprimand, and Gwen is glad and mildly embarassed at the adaptability of her colleagues, Owen going for a weapon and Tosh a scanner without a second thought. "But there's something on her..."

Tosh steps closer and Owen lowers his weapon a little, still alert but not in danger of accidentally shooting either Tosh or the girl. Tosh waves the portable scanner through the air until it gives a sharp beep in the vicinity of the bracket of chunky bangles around the girl's wrist.

It's easily retrieved, especially when said girl is somewhat distracted by a pterodactyl chirruping above and then a spinny desk chair that is able to command her attention _even more_. By then, Owen's tucked his gun away, Tosh is busy tapping away at the archive database with the bangle-device safely contained in a case on her desk, and Gwen has managed to ascertain that the girl--Cassie--is on a school trip across the Bristol Channel.

Ianto approaches with a cup of tea and he and Owen appear to communicate silently for a moment; Gwen might have missed it except she's been working with them for long enough now to recognise what it's about.

"Come on, then," Owen says with a sigh, gripping the back of Cassie's chair to stop the spinning then guiding her towards the autopsy bay, taking the tea from Ianto as he passed and handing it over to the girl. "I've got a nice little pill for you to take."

"Pills _are_ nice, aren't they?" Cassie says, completely unfazed. "I like pills. Woo!"

**Author's Note:**

> http://hope.dreamwidth.org/1383450.html


End file.
